Slaying a Tickle Dragon
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Cassie claims she can handle slaying a dragon, Jocu decides to test her by introducing her to Feza!


**A story requested from guestsurprise! Enjoy and I hope you like, Amiga!**

* * *

At the Grant Mansion, Cassie was watching a movie on the TV. It was a movie about knights in shining armor fighting against fire-breathing dragons.

Sasha walked by carrying a basket of laundry when she spotted Cassie watching that movie. "Should you really be watching that?"

Cassie knew what Sasha meant. Knights were something not approved of because of the Forevermore Knights, the mortal enemies of the Grant Mansion aliens.

"It's okay, Sasha. It's just a movie." Cassie said. "Besides, its not like dragons are real."

"Are you sure about that?" Sasha questioned. She and her family have seen a lot of crazy things. So anything's possible, especially the existence of dragons.

"Sure, I'm sure." Cassie jumped onto the couch. "But if I ever saw one, I'd be a dragon slayer!" She swung and stabbed the air with an imaginary sword.

Sasha chuckled, shaking her head before she was went upstairs to fold the clothes.

Little did they know that a certain tickle monster was overhearing them.

* * *

Cassie went into the kitchen to get a snack. She reached for the fridge door until something soft tickled under her chin.

"Ahahaha! Hey!" She turned around and saw Jocu the Tickle Monster Prince.

"Jocu!" Cassie hugged her huge friend.

"Good to see you, Sweetie!" Jocu said, hugging her warmly. "How'd you like to come to my castle to play? I have a pet who loves to play!"

"Really?! I'd love to come!" Cassie said.

Jocu smiled and snapped his fingers.

A moment later, Cassie was in Tickle castle. "Wow! This place is ama..."

Her voice trailed off. Cassie was frozen with fear. She was standing in front of a huge, fierce dragon.

"Cassie, meet my pet dragon, Feza."

Feza stomped himself to his full height and lurched towards Cassie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cassie runs up the dungeon stairs and hides in Jocu's room. "Phew, safe."

However, the door opened and Feza came in!

"Now, now, don't no be like that, Cassie." Jocu said. "Feza just wants to play."

Cassie couldn't say another word as she was too busy being chased by the tickle dragon!

"HELP! DRAGON! REAL DRAGOOOOON!" Cassie screamed.

But her cries for help didn't assist her. Instead, they awoke the magic tickle items in the castle.

The feather carpet took away Cassie's shoes and socks. But Cassie didn't care. She just wanted to get away from that monster!

Cassie ran and tried to find a place to hide. But everywhere she turned, there were living feathers blocked her path and tried to tickle her.

The feathers finally managed to catch Cassie and hold her down. And to make it worse, Feza had Cassie right where he wanted her.

Poor Cassie was at her wit's end! About to be devoured by a terrifying dragon!

Cassie flinched away and started to cry.

Feza saw the girl's tears and tried to comfort her. He nuzzled his snout against her stomach, growling softly.

Cassie opened her wet eyes and looked into Feza's eyes. His green, slit eyes had a warm glow to them. His growls sounded like...affectionate purring.

"You're...not gonna hurt me?" Cassie asked hopefully.

Feza smiled and licked his forked tongue against Cassie's feet.

"EEE! Ahahahahahaha! Hey! That tickles!" Cassie tittered.

Feza flicked his tongue all over Cassie's ticklish feet. It felt soft and tickly as a feather, maybe more!

Cassie tried to stop laughing so she clamped her mouth shut.

But Feza knew that wasn't going to work. He snorted a puff of purple smoke at Cassie.

"Heeheeheeheehee! Huh?! Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Whahahahat's happening?! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"It's Feza's giggle gas." said Jocu, who was watching the whole thing. "That stuff will make you giggle no matter how hard to resist."

He was right. Cassie tried to stop, but had no power in stopping the laughter.

"And now, Feza's going for his favorite spot to tickle!" Jocu said.

Feza nudged up Cassie's shirt and began using his torturous tongue against her stomach.

"AHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cassie laughed like mad. Feza tickling her worst spot was unbearably ticklish! Feza tickled every inch of her stomach. He even tickled the inside of her belly button, that sent Cassie into absolute hysterics!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JOCUHUHUHUHUHU! HELP ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Really? I thought you were the dragon slayer." Jocu teased.

"JUST HEHEHEHEHEHEHELP MEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEEE!" Cassie begged.

"Alright, sweetie." Jocu said. "When it comes to tickle dragons, just give them a tickle under the chin." Jocu tickled Feza under the chin. Feza stopped, retracted his tongue and started to laugh, it sounded like a dog snarling. But Cassie could see the smile on his face.

"A tickle to the chin?!" Cassie said, astonished. "That's all it takes?!"

Jocu smiled. "Yep. That's all it takes." He said as he tickled. "Wanna try?"

Cassie stood and nervously reached under Feza's chin. She gently scratched her fingertips under the dragon's chin.

Feza growled and hissed with ticklish laughter. He playfully rolled on his back like a happy dog.

Cassie laughed. "Wow! He's really gentle, huh?"

"He sure is." Jocu said. "I say you're handling him pretty well."

"Yeah! I guess I am a dragon slayer!" Cassie joked. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Feza was cracking up. It was soothing and tickled at the same time. He affectionately licked Cassie's face.

Cassie giggled. "Silly dragon!"

Feza then picked up Cassie with his teeth and placed her on his back.

"He wants to take you for a ride!" Jocu said.

"Yay!" Cassie cried out. "Giddy up, Feza!"

Feza took off with Cassie and they galloped together in the backyard of the castle.

Cassie may not of been the bravest dragon slayer. But she was able to make a dragon her friend.

And that was way better.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you liked it, guestsurprise! And when you have the time, we can talk about our next stories together! :)**


End file.
